Mestizo
by Mugetsu-chan
Summary: YAOI .Nuestra historia gira alrededor de Oyamaneko Mizuki un demonio mitad lobo mestizo que se encuentra en una situacion algo complicada, ya que va en busca del ascecino de su familia Y ser amado Podra nuestro mestizo encontrar la verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

**- (pensamiento)**

**-*accion***

**-"sueño o soñando"**

**-'susurro'**

**-^significado o referencia al final del cap ^**

**-((comentario del autor))**

**- :o) - carita que usualmente pongo XoD no se para que pero la amo 3**

**Y estos personajes son totalmente de mi creacion ( excepto los nombres, los saque de algunas series exepto por mizuki , el es totalmente un personaje creado por mi ) sin fines de lucro y blah blah blah... **

* * *

"NOO MAMIII DESPIERTA PORFAVOOOR!"

"NO ME DEJES SOLO!"

"ONII-CHAN? ERES TU?"

Mizuki:*despierta con una mano alzada sobre su cabeza* Nah! Maldicion solo otro sueño mas ...

Hola me llamo Oyamaneko Mizuki y soy un demonio mitad lobo, pertenezco a un grupo de personas llamadas "Climbers" que son seres con la habilidad de escalar como se les de la gana, pero yo soy diferente ya que soy mestizo mis habilidades para saltar son mas altas y prácticamente vuelo,vivo en un mundo de seres mágicos y sobrenaturales que es como un juego donde vas pasando a otros mundos diferentes,donde los humanos habitan en escasez ya que hace mucho tiempo una guerra que se desato hace 10 mil años obligo a que aprendieran a usar sus poderes internos, a esos humanos se les llaman elfos o mages , dependiendo de sus poderes se les asignan elementos naturales a sus especies.

Otra de nuestras especies son las sombras, son seres poco usuales ya que estos viven en otra dimensión, totalmente distinta...

Bueno yo soy un mestizo y gracias a eso atraigo muchos problemas, normalmente los Climbers son o lobos o simplemente demonios totales y viajan en grupos, pero yo viajo totalmente solo desde que tengo memoria, ya que los demas Climbers no saben convivir con mi personalidad o mejor dicho mi otro yo...y encuentro algo inutil tener que cuidar de otra persona .

Mizuki: *salta hacia la gran montaña ezquivando el mar y llega a un lugar en donde se pueda mantener en pie* Oye chico!

Niño:si?

Mizuki: puedes lanzar algo para poder-

Niño: claro que no!

Mizuki: (valla chico mas testarudo) *salta hacia el haciendole votar rocas*

Niño: oye tu mestizo,me las pagaras!

Mizuki:Intenta agarrarme! * salta hasta llegar a una barra con hilos que llevan a distintos lugares*mmm... Veamos... Ah! Este es * antes de volver a lo suyo ve a un chico algo lindo saltando hacia el lugar que quería* Pero que estoy pensando! * lo persigue saltando tan alto como para decir que vuela* ok creo que es aquí!

Desconocido: Hey! Espera vas a tomar el portal al próximo sitio no?

Mizuki: Oye oye no vengas buscando problemas que no estoy de animo

Desconocido:Que? Yo no busco ningún problema solo busco el portal

Mizuki:* da una mirada acecina y se da cuenta en ese instante de que era el chico de las barras* bueno... En ese caso -

Desconocido : Gracias, sabia que estabas buscando el portal... Oye una preguntita

Mizuki: Si?

Desconocido: Esas orejas son de perro o de gato? Que clase de elfo o mage eres? O será que eres un Climber?

Mizuki:oye oye era solo una y solo te responderé una asi que elige

Desconocido:Mmmm... A ya se, son de perro o gato, eres un Cimber o algo?

Mizuki:Hey! Dije solo u-

Desconocido: Dije solo una solo analiza lo que dije

Mizuki: Ajjj! Como molestas

Desconocido: Vamos me debes la respuesta!

Mizuki: *mirada acecina* OK... Son de perro y soy un Climber, ahora yo me voy a tomar el siguiente portal cya

Desconocido: Oye esperame!

Mizuki: si quieres tomarlo en tonses ven rápido

Desconocido:Ok!

Mizuki* dentro del portal* vamos entra rápido se cerrara, estas cosas no son como ascensores comunes de la ciudad!

Desconocido:* entrando* ok ya voy *queda a la mitad de la puerta a punto de cerrase*

Mizuki:Cuidado! * le agarra un brazo y lo abraza contra el* tarado! Es por eso que viajo solo! * siente algo chocando en su pantalón y un pequeño gemidito* oye- * ve que nuestro desconocido esta todo rojo y con la boca tapada por sus manos pequeñas* Waaa! * se separa al fijarse en la posición en que estaban*

Desconocido: Yo- yo, quería hacer otra pregunta mas * algo rojo pero mas calmado*

Mizuki: C-Cual?

Desconocido: Como te llamas pequeño lobo, y porque viajas solo?

Mizuki: *Aun nervioso*. Pues... Me llamo Oyamaneko Mizuki y no soy lobo soy un mestizo y viajo solo porque si!

Desconocido: Jaja! Te ves bien mono haci de rojo!

Mizuki:* se da la vuelta y baja la cabeza* Callate tarado! Y tu como te llamas a todo esto!

Desconocido: Yo? Me llamo Natsuno Subaru

Mizuki: Que nombre mas raro... Y dime eres algún tipo de elfo o mage? Porque que yo sepa los Climbers no viajan solos

Subaru: Seguro que quieres saberlo?

Mizuki: Para eso pregunto no? * algo fastidiado*

Subaru: Pues soy una Sombra! :3

Mizuki: Queeee?, como puedes decir algo haci tan tranquilo!

Subaru: bueno pues porque eso soy, que tiene de malo eh?

Mizuki: que ustedes las sombras son muy inusuales en esta dimensión que digamos

Subaru: Bueno sabrás tu algo sobre el conflicto que tenemos con nuestros opuestos los seres de la luz no?

Mizuki: Creo haber escuchado algo sobre la realeza de ustedes- espera no me digas que tu?

Subaru: Haci es soy el ultimo ser de las sombras de la realeza que queda y estoy escapando

Mizuki: Wow! Con quien me eh topado!* se pone una mano en la frente*... Bueno lo que sea

Subaru: me dejas seguirte?

Mizuki: claro que no!

Subaru: que directo!

Mizuki: no quiero andar cuidando de un niñito mimado!

Subaru: No soy un niñito mimado, tengo mi as bajo la manga!, mi magia es de un nivel muy alto y tengo mis propias armas!

Mizuki: eso no cambia la idea de tener que buscar refugio para dos y comida para dos!

Subaru: Pues yo buscare el refugio señor de la espada con apellido de gato y cara linda!

Mizuki: Esta bien... Espera que dijiste?

Subaru: Nada! * tapandose la boca con las manos* es solo que me dijeron que los mestizos eran horribles, y bueno... Tu no eres como me los describieron y, yyy... * se pone totalmente rojo*

Mizuki: ja! Estas diciendo que soy sexy, bueno supongo que podrás seguir,e pero eso no significa que cuidare de ti en la noche *se fijo que habían llegado al proximo mundo*(valla chico... Talvez me lleve bien con este)

Subaru:Oye, ya encontré refugio para los dos

Mizuki: que rapido! Ni siquiera yo con el olfato , la audición y sentido del espacio alrededor lo encontré haci de rápido!, bueno supongo que iré a cazar, mientras tu has alguna fogata o construye las camas

Subaru: ok!

Mizuki* se va a cazar*

3horas después...

Mizuki: Wooooaaaa! Es estúpidamente espacioso!

Subaru: muy bien que trajiste para comer? :D

Mizuki: Te gusta la suricata?

Subaru: supongo que tendré que conformarme -.-'

Mizuki: toma ese pedazo y cocinalo yo comere esto * empieza a mordisquear el pedazo de carne crudo*

Subaru: 'que bestia' * susurra*

Mizuki:te escuche!, muy bien ya termine me iré a dormir

Subaru:ok

Mizuki: * se desviste*

Subaru: pero que! * se tapa la vista muy nervioso* que haces!

Mizuki: pues llendo a dormir, que tu no lo haces?

Subaru: no me refiero a eso! Ve y tapate con algo!

Mizuki: en realidad este es el primer dia que uso ropa sabes? * se quita los pantalones dejando salir una gran y peluda cola de lobo*

Subaru: Oh! Tambien tienes cola *da una pequeña risita *

Mizuki: es por es que no ocupo normalmente ropa, ya que la ropa de la hente normal no tiene espacios para la cola y me molesta

Subaru: s-si quieres yo puedo diseñar algo de ropa con magia para ti

Mizuki: de verdaaad! * se le tira agarrandole la mano*

Subaru:si pero primero date la vuelta y dejame medirte

Mizuki: * se para y se da la vuelta*

Subaru:* hace aparecer una huincha para medir* mmm... Veamos *la pasa por la espalda de Mizuki haciendo que a este le de un escalofrío* ok!

Mizuki: g-gra-cias * le responde muy nervioso ya que ese pequeño escalofrio le puso un poco exitado* yo me voy a poner mi pijama para poder dormir

Subaru: tienes pijama?

Mizuki: si me la regalo un conocido mio

Subaru: ok, entonses mañana te dare tu ropa

Mizuki: ok * da un gran bostezo y baja las orejas y se va a dormir*

Subaru: d-duerme bien

Mizuki: ni que fuera tu novia Natsuno

Subaru: oye tu no te tomes la libertad de llamarme haci!

Mizuki: que entonses te gusta mas Natsu-pyon?

Subaru: claro que no!

Mizuki: entonses Tsuna-pyon? Si ese suena mas mono para alguien como tu

Subaru: a que te refieres!

Mizuki: nada nada solo dejame dormir

Subaru: ok pero sin sobrenombres... Mizuki-san?... Se durmio-.-' (este se duerme )

* * *

XoD quedo algo chliche y al final nunca publique mi fic de vocaloid que tanto estrene -.-' porque no me gusto como habia quedado, y solo se me ocurrio publicar uno yaoi e.e pero espero que les haya gustado a mis ahora pocos lectores/as y les prometo que el proximo cap sera mucho mas largo y que porcierto no tengo fechas limites de actualizaciones pero intentare que sea lo mas pronto posible, y ademas de que soy nueva en esto les agradesco de nuevo y gracias por leera y tambien agradesco ideas hehe o correcciones o cosas haci ah y tambien reviews duh! ((soy una perver e.e no me juzguen tanto sean amables))

AHORA EL SIGNIFICADO O REFERENCIA

Subaru se refiere que el apellido de Mizuki es de gato ya que Oyamaneko significa literalmente Lince 3

Gracias por leer y cuento con su apoyo cya :o)


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones:

- (pensamiento)

-*accion*

-"sueño o soñando"

-'susurro'

-^significado o referencia al final del cap ^

-((comentario del autor))

- :o) - carita que usualmente pongo XoD no se para que pero la amo :3

Y estos personajes son totalmente de mi creacion ( excepto los nombres, los saque de algunas series exepto por mizuki , el es totalmente un personaje creado por mi ) sin fines de lucro y blah blah blah...

* * *

Mizuki:* pat pat pat* NATSUUUNOOOOOO!  
Subaru: *duerme*  
Mizuki: LEVANTATE CABRON! *toma el colchon donde duerme Subaru y lo da vuelta*  
Subaru: *Sale volando* PERO QUE COJONES TE PASA!  
Mizuki: PUEDES EXPLICARME QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO! * indica una peculiar prenda de ropa, que casi no tapa nada*  
Subaru: E-es-estooo ... No es nada! * toma la prenda y la hace cenizas* toma aqui esta tu ropa * le pasa una camisa de lana color blanco con rallas azules, pantalones negros muy comodos de algodon y una boina color indigo*  
Mizuki: Oh... Gracias... Ok no mires me la pondre!  
Subaru: Ok! * se da la vuelta y se sonroja*  
Mizuki: Waaah! Es super comodaa~ gracias Tsuna-chan~ * se tira enzima de el*  
Subaru: Jeje * se rasca la cabeza*  
Mizuki:bueno ahora que estamos lis-  
Subaru: yo aun no me cambio!  
Mizuki: pues hazlo rápido por favor tengo cosas que hacer en este lugar*con un tono serio*  
Subaru : ok solo esperame unos segundos * se da la vuelta y de la nada su ropa cambia a un gorro de dos puntas caidas con ponpones, una bufanda que le cubria casi toda la cara, una capita que representaba el simbolo de los seres de la sombra, pantalones de color azul y zapatitos con ponpones en sus puntas*ok listo  
Mizuki: Oh! * se sonroja* esa... Es la ... ropa que usas a diario? * le dice algo inseguro*  
Subaru: Asi es ^^ ... Humm? Que pasa * le pregunta con un gran signo de interrogacion*  
Mizuki: n-nada~ so-solo q-que-  
Subaru: hihi pareses un tomate * se rie al darse cuenta de que mizuki estaba muy sonrojado*  
Mizuki: Hum! *mira el lugar* creo que seria mejor que avancemos  
Subaru: muy bien yo ire por alla para encontrar provisiones  
Mizuki: esta bien... Oye si te encuentras en peligro solo llámame ok? *guiña el ojo*  
Subaru: ok  
Mizuki:ok pues bye *se va*  
Subaru: waa *suspira* muy bien... Veamos ... A buscar agua *empieza a caminar*

En otra parte o mejor dicho el pueblo serca de ahi

Mizuki: Muy bien primero tengo que encontrarme con Yin *levanta las orejas como escuchando algo y comienza a caminar hacia un callejon con casas muy coloridas* mmmm... Si mal no recuerdo la casa de Yin deberia estar en esta calle ... Creo que es estaaaaaa /PUMM!/ * se tropieza y golpea una puerta* Ouch!  
?: No era necesario patear la puert- Ha pero miren nada mas quien es, Si es mi viejo amigo "ojitos rojos" *sonrie burlonamente*  
Mizuki: Callate imbecil! *gruñe* No te eh dicho que no me digas haci? Blondie? *sonrie mas burlonamente y aprieta los colmillos* 'Yin tarado'  
Yin: Hey tu tampoco has olvidado ,no? Ricitos de plata?  
Mizuki: Waaa *se levanta del suelo y gruñe aun mas fuerte* Callate te digo, cuatro ojos *saca la lengua*  
Yin: *gruñe y saca la lengua* ... Jajajajajajjaj eres un tarado pequeñin  
Mizuki: jiiji tu igual, hacia tiempo sin vernos eh? Blondie  
Yin: y que haces aqui, felino-perro?  
Mizuki: Hey *le golpea el hombro* eso de felino pasa solo pocas veces, no te pases  
Yin: esta bien Ricitos de plata, siéntate , yyy se puede saber para que te paseas por estos lados?  
Mizuki: Buenoo... Es algo con mi sable * con una de sus manos acaricia un collar que colgaba de su muñeca*  
Yin: ahora que le pasa eh? * arranca de las manos el collar a Mizuki*  
Mizuki: Hey ten cuidado es importante  
Yin: * mira a Mizuki de reojo* mmm...veamos * mira el collar* puedes invocarla?  
Mizuki: Claro que si! ¡Aki no Oyamaneko preséntate ante mi, sigue mis ordenes al igual que aquel esclavo de las ojas otoñales , quédate a mi lado al igual que una sombra, has del dia una noche estrellada y sal de tu sueño infernal! *abre su mano con delicadeza*  
aqui esta, queria saber si puedes arreglarla, esta algo trozada y la empuñadura esta gastada  
Yin: mmm... Solo si me dices quie es el pequeño, el cual me extraña es mas pequeño que tu  
Mizuki: Hm?  
Subaru: Mizuki-dono *toca el hombro de Mizuki intentando asustarlo*  
Mizuki: Waaa! * se asusta y le da un escalofrio* Tsuna-san te dije que te quedaras en el refu- * le da una hemorragia nasal al ver que Subaru estaba empapado y con solamente vistiendo unos boxers*  
Yin: *golpea a Mizuki en la cabeza* Pervertido que es lo que piensas mirando a este pequeño ._. , acaso es un "amiguito importante"?  
Subaru: *se sonroja*  
Mizuki: oye de que hablas este inutil me sigue de hace unos dias, 'aunque hay que admitirlo es demasiado sexy y tierno a la vez' *le susurra al oído a Yin a la vez que su hemorragia vuelve* hehe  
Yin: Bueno tengo que admitirlo * hemorragia nasal* y como se llama?  
Subaru: Natsuno Subaru y usted?  
Yin: *con la hemorragia aun* Akisa Yin  
Subaru: Es un gusto Aki-chan ^^  
Yin: Wow este chico es muy confiado al igual que tu Ricitos de plata  
Mizuki: oye, eso no es chistoso, es solo un mala costumbre mia ok?y recuerda que siempre eh sido bueno con los apodos no? Usagi? Teheheh  
Subaru: hihi Ricitos de plata, hihi si te cortaras el cabello ese apodo no existiría, y ahora que lo pienso tu cabello es muy plateado  
Yin: y sus ojos muy rojos  
Subaru: y es muy pequeño comparado con el hombre promedio  
Mizuki: ñe, me tienen envidia, jum!  
Yin: Claro nadie nace con tales beneficios de cabello plateado, ojos rojos, cola plateada que los cuales en alguna época o dia del año cambian por completo a cabellos negros, ojos dorados y cola de demonio!- mierda * se tapa la boca* creo que me pase* se da cuenta que al parecer Subaru no sabia de esto*  
Subaru: No tenia la menor ideaaaaaaa! Y cuando es, a que hora, como es que pasa eso, como se ve , tienes alguna foto? * pregunta muy emocionado e interesado en el tema*  
Yin: jejeje * revuelve el cabello de Subaru* por desgracia no tengo fotos y tampoco se con presición de cuando es ni como pasa, pero si se que se ve muy distinto pero se ve bien, me gusta mas su cola de demonio  
Mizuki: oye no estamos aqui para hablar de mi ok?  
Yin: o claro Aki no Oyamaneko ahora la puedo arreglar ^^ dame un tiempo quieres?  
Mizuki: ok  
Yin: a pero antes tráeme algo del mercado  
Mizuki: Que cosa?  
Yin:necesito que me traigas ese genero rojo eh hilo bendito ok? a y que tu amiguito se quede quiero hablar con el  
Mizuki: Hey ten cuidado Tsuna, porque este otro es peligroso e.e 'ni se te ocurra tocarlo eh!' * le susurra a Yin*  
Yin: Wow wow wow parece que mi pequeño ojitos rojos quiere a Subaru-kun mas que como amigo y eso que lo conoció hace no mucho je*susurra a Mizuki*  
Mizuki: * se enfada y sonroja* OK YA ME VOY TARADO! * da un portazo*  
Yin: Que tsundere -3-  
Mizuki: te escuche * grita de afuera de la casa*  
Yin: ok ok mejor vete de una vez  
Subaru: Oh! Tienes un gatitoo :3  
Yin: Si es toda una cosa peluda  
Subaru: Como se llama?  
Yin: Mango star * mira a la gata y sonrie*  
Subaru: jiiji que nombre mas gracioso * acaricia a mango*  
Yin: Y dime Subaru-kun, como se conocieron?  
Subaru: Uh? A claro hihi nos conocimos... Espera porque quieres saber esto?  
Yin: Nah! Curiosidad  
Subaru: Bueno nos conocimos como la gente normal  
Yin: 77 no me digas!  
Subaru: si te digo  
Yin: Como sea, dime... Que opinas de el?  
Subaru: en mi opinion ... Es buena persona y es muy mono, no puede pasar mas de dos minutos sin ponerse rojo  
Yin: A si? *algo enojado*  
Subaru: Mh? Pasa algo Yin-san?  
Yin: nada... Es solo que ... Al parecer... No nada  
Subaru: seguro?mmm hay algo en que te oueda ayudar?  
Yin: no... O mas bien dicho creo que si...  
Subaru: que es? Puedes confiarme lo que sea ^^  
Yin: Alejate de Mizuki  
Subaru: *sorprendido* P-porque?  
Yin: bueno... Yo... MIZUKI ME PERTENECE, ENTIENDES!?  
Subaru: Yo... Disculpa... Pero... No puedo hacerlo * con mirada decidida*  
Yin: porque?  
Subaru: Una simple razon, yo soy de la realeza de las criaturas de las sombras y el no sabe que en su interior hay un sello a sus poderes *muy serio*  
Yin: * alterado* que dices!?  
Subaru: Veras... Como el Ying y el Yang yo necesito a mi opuesto, para crear un balance en lo que es la realidad el es un ser de Luz, pero no cualquiera... El es el decendiente de los primerizos  
Yin: Wow... Oye  
Subaru: si?  
Yin: Sabias que le gustas a Mizuki?  
Subaru: Ah?!  
Yin: no me digas que no lo habias notado?  
Subaru: b-bueno... Y-yo * se sonroja*  
Yin: no me digas que tu...* mirada preocupada*  
Subaru:*se percata de lo rojo que esta y se da la vuelta* Yo... No s-sabia!

Mientras, donde Mizuki...

Mizuki: hmmm... Que estaran haciendo...  
Vendedor: Oye tu! Compra una mascota, ves son pequeños cachorros de lobo  
Mizuki: *lo ignora* oh hay esta ese... * ve a una cria de lobo que tiraba una de sus mangas* pero que ternura... Mh? Se habra escapado?... * el pequeño lobo de ojos dorados y otro morado hacia pequeñas quejas de frio* aaaagh! Eres demasiado tierna! Te llevare conmigo * la toma en sus brazos delicadamente*  
mmmm... Muy bien comprare el genero y el hilo...  
Vendedor: esta bien señor... Aqui esta... Oiga que hace con uno de esos demonios?!  
Mizuki: que tiene de malo, solo mirela es muy linda! * toma al pequeño cachorro y lo acerca a la cara del vendedor*  
Vendedor: quitelo! Que acaso no sabe que son mestisoz?  
Mizuki: con mas razon me la llevo! *se saca la boina*  
Vendedor: wow, un mestizo!  
Mizuki: ustedes los de raza no puede vivir con un mestizo entre ustedes no?!  
Hm! Mejor me voy! A y me llevo esto! * toma el genero y el hilo* hm! Que se creen!? *camina hacia la casa de Yin* no deberian discriminarnos haci no... Sora? * el cachorro ladra en forma de agradecimiento* estoy seguro de que seras buena compañera * llega a la casa*  
Yin:*abre la puerta* oh muy bien... Que es eso que traes hay?  
Mizuki: mi mascota! ^^  
Subaru: que lindooooooo! *se sonroja* oye oye oye oye oye Mizuki-saaaaaannn *toca el hombro de Mizuki*  
Mizuki: queee! #  
Subaru: como se llama, eh? Como como como? * arrebata a Sora de los brazos de Mizuki*  
Mizuki: oye damela! Es mi mascotaaa! *golpea suavemente la espalda de Subaru*  
Subaru: Primero dime como se llama esta monadaaa! * juega con Sora*  
Mizuki: Se llama Sora ahora devuelvemela!  
Subaru: Mmmm... NO! Jijijiji Sora Sora Sora (demasiado tiernaaaaa!)

¡ SUBARU DESMAYANDOSE EN 3...2...1 !  
Subaru: *tirado en el piso con hemorragia nasal*  
Mizuki: Wow... Estas bien Tsuna? * con una ramita le da golpesitos*  
Subaru: *no responde, y aun con la hemorragia*  
Yin: Creo que fue mucho para el chico ^^'* levanta a Subaru y lo lleva hacia un sillón*  
Mizuki: Sora... Estas bien pequeña?  
Sora: Claro que si amo!  
Mizuki & Yin: PERO QUE...! ' acaso habló?!'  
Sora: Oye por algo soy mestiza!  
Mizuki: lo hizo de nuevo!  
Sora: si te sorprendes con eso seguro te dara un infarto saber que puedo tomar forma humana, no?  
Mizuki &Yin: TOMA FORMA HUMANA!  
Sora: pero que idiotas!  
Mizuki: Sora...  
Sora: Si amo?  
Mizuki: ( amo?!) Sora nos seria mas conveniente que tomes forma humana ^^'  
Sora: como ordene amo! * recita unas palabras y sus ojos comienzan a brillar*  
Yin:Woooooow, pero que mier... *Mira a Sora*  
Sora: * ahora es una humana con cualidades notorias(( ya saben a lo que me refiero)), cola de demonio,orejas de lobo, cabello muy negro con dos trencitas a los lados, colmillos y DESNUDA!*  
Mizuki: Demonios... PONTE ALGO! *se quita la camisa y se la tira a Sora*  
Subaru: Sora... Pequeña y tierna Sora... * se levanta*  
Sora: mmm..? *levanta una oreja*  
Subaru: * se despierta* Sora!... Mm? Y Sora?... Y esta chica ?... Que me paso?..  
Sora: Subaru-channn! * se tira sobre Subaru*  
Subaru: Mm? Espera... Sora?! Eres tu?  
Sora: Sii  
Subaru: Pero que te paso?  
Sora: tome mi forma humana  
Subaru: * mira los pechos de Sora, que porcierto estan aplastando su cara* Sora! Ponte algo * se sonroja hasta las orejas y se da la vuelta*  
Yin: * hemorragia nasal* Soraaa-channn~ ten esto *le da unos pantalones Holgados morados con un lindo diseño,una polera de color gris con mangas de color azul , ropa interior e.e ((Yin es un pervertido... Al igual que YO! Yay!)) y zapatos de mujer*  
Sora: que lindoooo~ como se llama señor? * acepta las ropas y le da un abrazo a Yin*  
Yin: Akisa Yin, y usted?  
Sora: Bueno ... Me llamo Sora... Oyamaneko!  
Mizuki: onee-chan~ *la abraza*  
Sora: Mh? Amo? Me puse tu mismo apellido :3  
Subaru: awwww! Es una monadaaaaaaa!  
Yin: oye saliendo del tema... Mizu traes lo que te pedí?  
Mizuki: si, ten  
Yin: bueno yo arreglare a Aki no Oyamaneko, si quieren pueden dormir en mi casa hoy, que les parece? Ademas ya esta anocheciendo  
Todos: Siii, gracias Yin-sama!  
Yin: juju, muy bien si necesitan algo solo llamenme  
Sora: Aki-nii  
Yin: si? ( acaso dijo nii?!)  
Sora: Buenas noches =v=* toma su forma de cachorro otra vez y se acuesta a los pies de Mizuki*  
Yin: Igualmente, Oyasumi !  
Todos: Oyasumi!  
Mizuki: que dia mas pesado! *duerme al lado de Subaru*  
Subaru: haci es mañana sera otro, espero que no haya problemas *se duerme como si nada abrazando a Mizuki*  
Mizuki:*abraza la cabeza de Subaru , acaricia su cabello y se acerca a la oreja de Subaru* 'Duerme bien'

* * *

Muy bien muy bien, odio el método con el que escribo a pero ya que, escribo de lo que quiero sí no les gusta bueno no lo lean, agradezco reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones:

- (pensamiento)

-*accion*

-"sueño o soñando"

-'susurro'

-^significado o referencia al final del cap ^

-((comentario del autor))

- :o) - carita que usualmente pongo XoD no se para que pero la amo :3

Y estos personajes son totalmente de mi creacion ( excepto los nombres, los saque de algunas series exepto por mizuki , el es totalmente un personaje creado por mi ) sin fines de lucro y blah blah blah...

* * *

Especial de halloween! (Un poquito atrasado XD espero les guste)

PD: esta no es una continuación del CAP 2 :o)

Despierto en un lugar muy extraño, no se qué paso o que es lo que me hicieron sólo se que no soy yo y extrañamente me siento muerto.

Mizuki: Pero que es esto... Donde estoy?

Sora: estas justo aquí! * aparece de la nada flotando con un tridente, un vestido rojo ,cuernos de diablo y alas de murcielago*

Mizuki: Sora? Qué tienes puesto? Y la ropa que te paso Yin?

Sora: a que te refieres Mizu-sama, los súcubos^ siempre llevan esta ropa

Mizuki: Súcubo?! Espera un momento entonces yo... *mira sus manos*

Pero que me hicieron... * sus manos eran grises y tenían muchos puntos de cirugía marcados* hey espera y mi ropa? * se da cuenta de que no llevaba puesta su camisa* hey Sora, donde está Tsuna?

Sora: en el huerto de calabazas como siempre, pero que te pasa hoy

Mizuki: Yyyy... Puedes llevarme hacia el? Hehe * se rasca la cabeza*

Sora: esta bien, sólo sígueme -3-

Mizuki: y donde esta Yin?

Sora: Se refiere a ese chupa-sangre? , no lo se ... A mira Mizu-sama ya llegamos

Mizuki: Tsunaaaa! * grita. A la casucha que estaba cerca*

Subaru: Aquí arriba ! * llevaba puesto un traje naranjo que por lo grande que era solo se le veían los pies y cara *

Mizuki: que haces ahí?!

Subaru: cuido mis calabazas como rey calabaza, no es obvio? Hihi, hablando de otra cosa, has visto mi gorrito?

Mizuki: Nop, lo has perdido?

Subaru: Si, me ayudarías a buscarlo? *hace pucheros*

Mizuki: (que tierno!) ok ok pero para de hacer esas caras, harás que me de anemia *hemorragia nasal*

Subaru: Muy bien, vamos ! *salta del árbol en que estaba sentado*

Mizuki: Tsuna-chan, ten cuidado! * Subaru cae en sus brazos*

Subaru: oh... Gracias ^^ * besa la mejilla de Mizuki*

Mizuki: *sonrojo* T-Tsuna -chan, p-pero que haces , y-yo... Yo...*desmayo*

Subaru: Mizuki-san! *se cae* Ouch! ... Mizuki-san? Estas bien?...

Sora: Subaru-sama! * se tira encima*

Subaru:Sora! Cómo estas pequeña, no te he visto por aquí últimamente

Sora: eso es porque he estado buscando el collar que me regalo Mizu-sama

Subaru: se te ha perdido!?

Sora: Si... Y no se dónde *a punto de llorar*

Mizuki: *despierta* Wow! Qué me paso ... Sora chan! *ve a Sora a punto de llorar* estas bien!? * se levanta y la abraza*

Sora: si estoy bien *secandose las lagrimas*

Mizuki: segura?

Sora si estoy bien, ahora vamos a buscar el gorrito de Subaru-sama

Mizuki: ok... Espera, se te ha perdido el collar no?

Sora: etto... Yo... Bueno, si

Subaru: tranquila Sora-chan aún podemos buscarlo y eso va para ti también Mizu

Sora: esta bien

Mizuki: muy bien dejemos de perder el tiempo * empieza a caminar*

CAMINO A LA CASA EMBRUJADA...

Subaru: tengan cuidado, por aquí hay peligrosos demonios

Mizuki: nada que no pueda controlar con Aki no Oyamaneko *toca su muñeca*

Pero que?!*se da cuenta de su collar no estaba en su muñeca* (es cierto no soy el mismo de antes)

Sora: Mizu-sama quien ese Aki no Oyamaneko? * se sienta en su cabeza*

Mizuki: eh? O nadie... Estoy hablando sólo...

Subaru: cuidado, Mizu-chan! *cae una roca enorme hacia Mizuki*

Mizuki: *esquiva la roca y cae al suelo junto con Sora*

Yin: bwahahaha! Nunca tendrán el gorrito mágico de Subaru, jajajjajaj a! Los matare antes de que eso suceda * mirada acecina a Mizuki* hm! Sobretodo a ti Oyamaneko Mizuki!

Mizuki: que tienen conmigo!? *se cruza de brazos*

Subaru: *shokeado* Mizu -chan ten cuidado...

Sora: vuelve a sentarse en la cabeza de Mizuki* Si Mizu-sama ten cuidado con ese demonio Rubio, estoy segura que te persigue por tus hermosos ojos rojos

Mizuki: tranquilos se defenderme...

Subaru:*gruñido de estomago* tehehe creo que tengo hambre *sonrojo*

Mizuki: *gruñido de estomago* si creo que ya es hora de comer algo, quien tiene algo para comer?

Subaru: tengo calabazas* saca una de su traje sin que susu manos se vean*

Sora y Mizuki: siempre llevas eso contigo?!

Subaru: *comiendo* si, siempre, por algo soy el rey de las calabazas no?

*boca llena*

Sora y Mizuki: déjanos algo! *se lanzan a subaru*

Horas después...

Sora: ya hemos llegado a la guarida de ese idiota

Yin: muahahahhahahahha! Ya me aburrí de esto tomen el maldicionado gorro ._. y vallan se, a y Mizuki el cumpleaños de Sora se acercaaaaaaa * estalla*

Todos: que cojones!?

Mizuki: *se despierta* que sueño más extraño... Que me acabo de fumar... Es cierto el cumpleaños de Sora^ es hoy le regalare un collar como el de mi sueño!

* * *

El cumpleaños de Sora es el 31 de octubre... Bueno creo que fue algo sin sentido XD pero tienen su especial de Halloween y si fue corto pero no importa estuve muchas clases en el colé escribiendo en mi celular XD solo para traer esto LOL bueno espero les guste ^sucubo : es un demonio sexual XD con forma de mujer hermosa y si, para no causar confusiones tiene un tamaño pequeño...

bueno como siempre agradezco reviews y miles de gracias a Ittoki por hacer mi primer review, me animaste mucho y como premió podrás integrar un nuevo personaje dime como será por PM 1313 XD ok no :o) muy bien se despide Mu-chan ( Mugetsu red Bleach \\\ lo amo) ok cya


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaraciones: - (pensamiento) -*accion* -"sueño o soñando" -'susurro' -^significado o referencia al final del cap ^ -((comentario del autor)) - :o) - carita que usualmente pongo XoD no se para que pero la amo :3 Y estos personajes son totalmente de mi creacion ( excepto los nombres, los saque de algunas series exepto por mizuki , el es totalmente un personaje creado por mi ) sin fines de lucro y blah blah blah...

* * *

Cap4 wiiiivnejnenciefnc Mañana siguiente... Yin: *de lejos* así es Subaru-kun, la nieve por estos lados cae mucho. Mizuki: *despierta* =_= que sueñooo, que hora es? Mh? Tsuna-chan? * mira a su lado para ver si Subaru estaba hay* are? Sora nee, despierta *mueve el hombro de una Sora desnuda tirada sobre el* oye Sora... Waaa! Vístete! * intenta quitar a Sora de enzima* Sora: Mizuu... =_= *dormida* chocolate con arroz... Mantequilla! Ah?! *se despierta* Mizuki: juuuu... Sora hablas dormidaa *se rie* Subaru: Mizu-chan? O ya despertaron... * entra por la puerta que aparentemente es de la cocina de Yin* vengan a desaaayuu... NO INTERRUMPO! *ve la posición en la cual estaban Sora y Mizuki* Mizuki: Espera ! Tsuna-chan, no es lo que tu piensas *accidentalmente toca uno de los pechos de Sora* Waaa! Sora sal de enzima mío * se sonroja* Sora: *se levanta y se sienta sobre Mizuki* esta bien * se va* me iré a vestir ok? Yin: que pasa? * aparece detrás de la puerta* Subaru: Nada * silba* o Mizu-chan, mira afuera esta nevando! Mizuki: de verdad!? *se asoma por la ventana* Woow, es verdad ... *suspira* esto me trae recuerdos... Yin: dime lo a mi yo que vivo en este lugar..., que les parce si vamos a pasar el rato afuera para que descansen de su viaje un poco más? Todos: Sii! Yin: ten cuidado ricitos de plata no te pierdas en la nieve! *saliendo de la casa* Mizuki: cállate! Mi cabello no es tan blanco!... Oh? * ve a un chico de cabello gris sentado solo en una banca* mmm que extraño... Sora, Yin y Subaru: Mizukiii! Apresurate y ven aquí Mizuki: *corriendo* Ya voy! En el parque... Gcjvhdca((verán este tipo de fails con el teclado a menudo XD)) Yin: Muy bien, hagamos equipos! Subaru: uh? Porqué? Yin: huhuhu...*aura ascecina* Reviviremos la guerra de hace 10 mil años ... Sora: uwaaa! * temblando* Mizuki: Tranquila Sora solo haremos un guerra de nieve ^^ * ve a un lobo blanco de lejos* ah!? *vuelve a mirar la banca donde estaba sentado el extraño, pero ya no estaba* hmmmm... Subaru: Pasa algo Mizu? Mizuki: no nada... Yin: Muy bien, yo con Sora-chan! Mizuki: Bueno supongo que como descarté me dejaste a Tsuna Subaru: tranquilo Mizu yo se defenderme *brillo en los ojos* Sora: una pregunta... Quien será el árbitro? Yin: no lo se ... Mizuki: quizá ... No lo creo... Yin: quien? Mizuki: Aki no Oyamaneko? Todos: que?! Pero si es una simple katana demoniaca Mizuki: por algo es demoniaca no? Yo puedo hacer que se materialice en forma humana Yin: pues no dudemos, hazlo Mizuki: Ok! ¡Aki no Oyamaneko preséntate ante mi, sigue mis ordenes al igual que aquel esclavo de las ojas otoñales , quédate a mi lado al igual que una sombra, has del dia una noche estrellada y sal de tu sueño infernal! *un gran destello aparece y detrás Aki no Oyamaneko, era un chico de cabello corto y muy negro, ojos como oro, tes blanca,mirada fría y muy alto. Llevaba puesto una gran piel de lince sobre el, unos pantalones del mismo material, en su espalda un gran arco y flecha, y sus pies cubiertos de una capa de ojas otoñales* Todos: woah! Aki: Mizuki, quienes son ellos, para que me has llamado? Mizuki: Aki! Hacia tiempo que no te veía en esta forma Aki: bueno yo me voy Mizuki: No, espera! Quiero que seas nuestro árbitro Aki: supongo que es lo que puedo hacer por ahora * se pone en medio de los dos equipos* Muy bien tienen 9 minutos para fabricar un fuerte con materiales de alrededor , cada uno de ustedes tiene 3 vidas, si le dan 3 veces será eliminado del juego, y decreto que sede ahora el juego empieza! *con voz fría* Después de los 9 minutos ... Aki:MUY BIEN IDIOTAASS, ESTÁN TODOS LISTOS, O NECESITAN LLAMAR A SUS MAMIS PARA AYUDARLOS? Todos: ESTAMOS LISTOS! Aki: PUES MUÉSTRENME LO QUE TIENEN, CABRONES! Equipo Nekotsu ( Mizu y Subaru) Fuerte: hecho de magia oscura y nieve Poderes: espadachín demoniaco y una Sombra (( XD Subaru tiene magia oscura XD para que no se confundan)) Fuerza física de los integrantes en escala del 1 al 10: Subaru= 6 Mizuki= 9 Equipo Yinra (Yin y Sora) Fuerte: hecho de hielo ((no he mencionado que Yin es un mage de hielo)) Poderes: magia de hielo y demonio mestizo Fuerza física de los integrantes en escala del 1 al 10: Yin= 8 Sora=8,5 ((Discúlpenme eso fue relleno, esque quería ponerlo XP)) Yin: Sora ataca! Sora: a la orden Yin-sama! * tomando un trozo de nieve para después lanzarlo a Subaru* Subaru: NO ME ELIMINARAN TAN FÁCILMENTE, RECUERDEN QUE PUEDO HACER LO QUE SEA CON MI MAGIA Mizuki: Sora discúlpame pero esto es ya una guerra *lanza con toda su fuerza una bola hacia Sora* Yin: Sora! Cuidado *empuja a Sora y deja que la bola de nieve llegue a su cara* Wow casi Sora: gracias Yin * acerca su mano a Yin para levantarse* vamos ayúdame a levantarme, tenemos que vencer! Yin: claro que si! *se sonroja levemente y toma la mano de Sora* Subaru: toma esto Yin! *recita unas palabras en un idioma desconocido por la autora y lanza una bola de nieve tan grande como una camioneta* Mizuki: WTF, que fue eso... *se voltea al sentir una presencia mirandolo* 'un lobo!' Subaru: Pasa algo Mizu? Mizuki: no nada... Tengo que ir al baño... Subaru: ALTO TODOS! *todos paran* AKI! Aki: que quieres maldición?! *muy enojado* Subaru: Mizu tiene que ir al baño, hay que hacer una pausa, no puedo luchar yo solo o no? Aki: claro que puedes, Sora quiere salir también esta un poco cansada, y eso sería uno contra uno Mizuki: ok, te lo encargo Tsuna... *se va caminando hasta un punto donde no lo vean* bien, tengo que comprobar lo que he visto hace un rato ?: Hey tu... Mizuki: ahora no amigo tengo- *silencio* quien eres tu!? ?: Soy al que viste hace un momento Mizuki: Que?! Tu era ese lobo? ?: Pues que es lo que te estoy diciendo he? Mizuki: Dime tu nombre y que es lo que quieres ?: me llamo Yagiri Kanzaki, bueno quiero que me ayudes con una cosa... Quiero recuperar a alguien muy importante para mi *mirada seria* Mizuki: Y porque tendría yo que ayudarte? Kanzaki: Porque hay algo que tu buscas en ese lugar.

* * *

Ok si quedo en un momento tenso y creo que algo corto XD pero es porque cierta personita me apresuraba con el maldito cap XD abrazos si sabes de quien hablo ¬¬


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaraciones:**

**- (pensamiento)**

**-*accion***

**-"sueño o soñando"**

**-'susurro'**

**-^significado o referencia al final del cap ^**

**-((comentario del autor))**

**- :o) - carita que usualmente pongo XoD no se para que pero la amo 3**

**Y estos personajes son totalmente de mi creación (excepto los nombres, los saque de algunas series excepto por Mizuki, él es totalmente un personaje creado por mi) sin fines de lucro y blah blah blah...**

* * *

Mizuki: Como sabes lo que estoy buscando! No sabes nada sobre-  
Kanzaki: Sobre ti? Acaso sabes de dónde vengo? Sé que buscas a tu hermano y al asesino de tu madre  
Mizuki: Como sabes tú donde está mi hermano?!  
Kanzaki: Porque él fue quien se llevó a mi Souichi! *Toma a Mizu por los hombros*  
Mizuki: Que querría mi hermano de esa persona?  
Kanzaki: Nada más que provocarme, así que, que dices, me ayudas o no? *Mirada seria*  
Mizuki: Supongo que no tengo de otra, como me encontraste? *Comienza a caminar*  
Kanzaki: Cuando por última vez vi a Souichi me dijo que buscara a la persona a la que llamaban Mestizo, dijo que tú me ayudarías  
Mizuki: Ok te ayudare, primero déjame presentarte a mis acompañantes… * Se van*

En la Guerra de Nieve….

Sora: Esto es injusto Aki es una espada demoniaca y tiene más fuerza que nosotros *enfadada*  
Subaru: Eso lo dices porque van perdiendo, no es cierto Aki?  
Aki: Yo solo estoy entrenando mis habilidades, en resumen ustedes solo son objetos de practica  
Todos: Que frio es!  
Mizuki: Hey! Todos tengo que presentarle a alguien. * Se para en medio del campo de batalla*  
Yin: Quién es? Es como tu pero con el cabello más corto, ojos rojos y mucho más alto  
Kanzaki: Jeja, No me parezco tanto. Me llamo Yagiri Kanzaki  
Subaru: Kan-chan?! *Sorprendido*  
Kanzaki: Subaru-sama?! Que haces aquí?!  
Subaru: Nada solo lo de siempre  
Yin: espera ustedes se conocen?!  
Subaru: Si, un tiempo estuve cuidando de el en una posada.  
Mizuki: ok, ok además de que él se nos integrara, les vengo a avisar que haremos un viaje  
Todos: Al fin!  
Yin: Yo voy con ustedes, este viejo lugar me aburre un poco  
Aki: Por mi bien, con que nos encontremos alguna pelea  
Mizuki: O claro, Aki puedes volver amigo  
Aki: Gracias ya me estaba quedando sin energía, llámame cuando estés en peligro * Le guiña un ojo*  
Mizuki: Muy bien maña partimos al portal de…. Donde es?  
Kanzaki: La montaña de sangre  
Subaru: Queee?! Ese lugar es horriblemente peligroso!  
Mizuki: Así es, eso lo sé perfectamente, ya que después de que mi madre muriera escape hasta ese lugar sin saber lo horrible que era. Pero eso no importa creo que es mejor que vallamos a dormir esta oscureciendo *entrando a la casa*  
Yin: No puedo creer que nos hemos pasado todo el día jugando he?, Aunque creo que me ha servido para entrenar mi magia que hace años no la ocupaba *Se dirige a Sora*  
Subaru: * se da vuelta* oye Mizu- * choca con Mizuki*  
Mizuki: Ouch! * Algo nervioso* emm … creo que estas muy cerca… ejeh * se sonroja*  
Subaru: Oh! Lo siento *sonrojado*  
Mizuki: O no importa, Tsuna… * más rojo que antes* Yo te quería decir algo… *mira para abajo* Yo- y-yoo emm Yo te-t-e am- * es interrumpido por Kanzaki*  
Kanzaki: Yin te llama Mizuki san  
Mizuki: *se aleja de Subaru* Oh etto ya voy * nervioso*  
Subaru: Mizu, me ibas a decir algo? * Nervioso*  
Mizuki: No *susurra* creo que aún no * se va hacia el corredor de los cuartos  
Yin: Oye Mizu * sonrisa pícara* adivina que  
Mizuki: Que?  
Yin: te dije que adivinaras ._.  
Mizuki: Pues lo siento no soy adivino ._.  
Yin: Que malo eres, Bueno pues te diré *Cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa pícara otra vez* Te conseguí un cuarto para dos  
Mizuki: Ok Sora tu serás quien duerma conmigo no?  
Yin: Jal, no… Sera Subaru kun  
Mizuki: Ah Subaru… Espera que?! Tsuna?! *alterado* No puedes tu maldito!  
Yin: Tranquilo, Pueden hacer todo el ruido que quieran, este era el cuarto acústico de mi padre * se ríe*  
Mizuki: Ese no es el problema imbécil!  
Sora: Vamos que esperas idiota Su ya está dentro no lo dejes esperando * empuja a Mizuki dentro del cuarto*  
Mizuki: Waaa * se escucha un portazo* Oh hola Subaru Tsuna  
Subaru: Oh hola Mizu, ellos insistieron en que durmiera en esta habitación asique, supongo que no está mal si estas tu *sonríe*  
Mizuki: *hemorragia nasal*  
Subaru: o si, me voy a cambiar a sí que no mires * se da vuelta*  
Mizuki: *se da vuelta* ok!  
Subaru: * comienza a desvestirse*  
Mizuki: *mira a Subaru* omg! *hemorragia nasal* Tsunaaa! * Se desmaya*  
Subaru: eh?! Mizu?! * va donde mizu*

Un rato después…

Mizuki: * Se despierta* Umm? *siente un hombro a su lado* eh?  
Subaru: * Se acurruca*  
Mizuki: Waaa! * se levanta*Natsuno!  
Subaru: Ehh? *se despierta*  
Mizuki: Oh lo siento te desperté  
Subaru: Mizu! Alfin despertaste! * se tira a abrazarlo*  
Mizuki: Waaaa! * se tira en las sabanas*  
Subaru: Pensé que no despertarías * solloza*  
Mizuki: Emm… Natsuno…  
Subaru: Oh! Lo siento, estoy muy cerca * se aleja*  
Mizuki: No importa *mirada seria* así puedo hacer esto * besa a Subaru*  
Subaru: * se sonroja y se da* la vuelta para acurrucarse en las sabanas*  
Mizuki: etto… Yo… Discúlpame  
Subaru: No importa… Me gusto  
Mizuki: *se sorprende* Porque no te das vuelta?  
Subaru: *Mira a Mizu*  
Mizuki: *se acerca a Subaru* Quieres otro no?  
Subaru: *asiente con la cabeza*  
Mizuki: *Besa otra vez a Subaru, pero esta vez por más tiempo*  
Subaru: *Se aleja* Gomen… yo… No puedo seguir más allá de esto *se da vuelta y se pone a dormir*  
Mizuki: Tranquilo, no importa, no te quiero obligar tampoco *se tira en la almohada*  
Subaru: *abraza a Mizu* Pero no quiero decir que no quiera…

Al día siguiente…..

Mizuki: * Despierta* Uhmm?...  
Subaru: Oh! Mizu, ya estas despierto * lavándose los dientes*  
Mizuki: Oh… Buenos días Tsuna * recuerda* Etto… Tsuna…  
Subaru: Si?  
Mizuki: Emm… Sobre lo de ayer…  
Subaru: *Sonrojo* Que cosa?  
Mizuki: Amm… nada… *se levanta* Bueno yo voy a desayunar hoy viajamos así que apresúrate *se va*  
Subaru: *Nervioso* Dios, que hare, mi corazón late como loco… Ya se iré a preguntarle cosas a Yin *se anima y se va hacia la cocina, cuando llega se asoma en la puerta mirando paro todos lados procurando que no haya nadie* Yin-san!  
Yin: Si que pasa? * mira a Subaru*  
Subaru: * se sienta frente a él con cara curiosa* Yin… Puedes decirme algo sobre esa "otra" personalidad de Mizu? * esperando respuesta*  
Yin: Mmmmm… No creo que sea bueno hablar de eso, ni a mí me gusta hacerlo y menos por parte de Mizu… * intentando evitar responderle de mala manera*  
Subaru: Porfavooooooorrr * de rodillas y haciendo pucheros*  
Yin: Yo… haaa, está bien * dando un suspiro rendido ante la cara de Subaru*  
Subaru: Yay * se vuelve a sentar*  
Yin: muy bien te diré solamente como es su apariencia y cuando sabes que estará cercana… ok? Pero no debes decirle a nadie que te hable de esto ok?  
Subaru: Ujum! *se acomoda para escuchar*  
Yin: Veras… * algo incómodo* primero que nada, su apariencia es muy aterradora, y obviamente muy distinta… Sus ojos en vez de ser morados y tranquilos se vuelven amarillos fríos y sin brillo…. * escalofríos* me dan escalofríos el tan solo recordar la mirada acecina de Mizu, si cola de ser blanca pasa a un negro y es muy angosta… como la de un demonio, wau * escalofríos* Subaru-kun lo último que te puedo decir sin que me de miedo es que cuando está cercano al cambio el solamente desaparece y luego vuelve después de unas 2 semanas promedio…  
Subaru: (Wow tanto miedo da) Bueno será mejor que me vaya a cambiar ^^ hoy viajamos :P  
Yin: Si creo que será mejor que te apresures, Mizu está muy entusiasmado con este viaje que ni desayuno…  
Sora: Yiiin! * Sale por la ventana*  
Yin: Waaa * se cae de su silla* De dónde diablos saliste!  
Sora: Pues por la ventana que no ves? ._. * apunta la ventana rota* Bueno dejando eso de lado, lárgate ahora a dejar tus cosas de niña listas para que nos vallamos rápido ya estamos casi listos  
Kanzaki: Sera mejor que te apresures Yin-san * asomando su cabeza por la ventana rota*  
Yin: Sora rompiste el vidrio de mi ventana!, aa que más da lo arreglare después *Se va*  
Mizuki: Chicos ayúdenme acá por favor! * llamando a Kanzaki y a Sora*  
KyS: Que pasa capitán! * en formación*  
Mizuki: O es la puerta, se ha venido abajo… No hay necesidad de formalidades… y no soy su capitán!  
Sora: Como se vino abajo así nada más?!  
Mizuki: Bueno emm… creo que la forcejee un poco -.-`  
Sora: Bueno arreglémosla rápido, antes de que Yin se dé cuenta. Vamos Yagiri-san ^^  
Kanzaki: Alee hooop! * Levanta la puerta*  
Sora: * Recita unas palabras en voz baja y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta esta arreglada*  
Mizuki: Wow! Sora no sabía que podías hacer eso!  
Sora: Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi magia Mizu * Elogiándose*  
Mizuki: Bueno, Yin! Tsuna, ya están listos es hora de irnos!  
YyN: Si ya vamos! * aparecen por la puerta sin tener que abrirla* Wtf!  
Mizuki: ._. Sora, que cosa le pusiste a la puerta?  
Sora: Bueno… Que digamos no la he arreglado, solo he hecho una réplica de ella :P  
Mizuki: Bueno vamos!  
Aki: Hey Mizuki dono  
Mizuki: kdjfndlzsljasc * cae al suelo* Cuando es que te liberaste!?  
Aki: Hace un tiempo, hay que organizar los equipos ….  
Mizuki: O cierto… mmm ok Aki tu ve con Yin y Sora, Kanzaki Tsuna vengan conmigo * Aun en el suelo*  
Yin: Juuu… Mizu hace equipo con Subaru-kun… juuu acaso paso algo?  
Mizuki: No- no pasó nada *sonrojo*  
Yin: O vamos yo sé que si * le tira la cola*  
Mizuki: No toques mi cola! * empuja a Yin y este se cae*  
Yin: Ouch!  
Mizuki: Yo… lo siento, ven te ayudo *se levanta y le ofrece la mano a Yin*  
Yin: * asustado* Mizu… * se aleja* Tus- tus ojos… los dos son de colores distintos! Tu cola también!  
Mizuki: Que?! * agarra su cola y la mira* Que?! Oh porque ahora! Maldición! *mira a Subaru*  
Subaru: * intimidado le evita la mirada con su ojo izquierdo*  
Mizuki: Yo- Lo siento… supongo que te doy miedo Tsuna… * agacha la cabeza* Si tan solo no fuera así! * Se va corriendo*

* * *

_**Bueno, acá está el esperado capítulo 5, siento mucho el retraso de verdad, puede que haya quedado corto, ya que ocurrió un problema con mi celular donde escribo el fic y se borró el documento, pero bueno lo que importa es que lo escribí y acá esta pues.  
Agradezco como siempre Reviews a si y necesito que me respondan los pocos seguidores que tengo, NECESITO PONER MAS COMEDIA EN ESTA COSA!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaraciones:

- (pensamiento)

-*acción*

-"sueño o soñando"

-'susurro'

-^significado o referencia al final del cap ^

-((comentario del autor))

- :o) - carita que usualmente pongo XoD no se para que pero la amo 3

Y estos personajes son totalmente de mi creación (excepto los nombres, los saque de algunas series excepto por Mizuki, él es totalmente un personaje creado por mi) sin fines de lucro y blah blah blah...

Mizuki: *Se va corriendo* Pueden partir sin mi chicos, Aki esta con ustedes y no me busquen! *solloza*  
Subaru: Espera Mizu *Aun shockeado*

Minutos después…

Yin: Mmmmm…. Bueno… Emm Yo creo que mejor sigamos, créanme Mizu va a volver, no se atrevan a buscarlo… no sería bueno para su salud mental….  
Sora: Yo pienso lo mismo… será mucho mejor que lo dejemos pensar…  
Subaru: *triste* (espero que Mizu esté bien)… Hey chicos, será mejor seguir pero todos juntos en vez de los grupos que habíamos formado…  
Sora: Hm?... Que pasa Su?  
Subaru: Nada… es solo que… les parece si van sin mí?  
Kanzaki: Eh?! Oi, ya somos muy pocos como para ir a ese lugar sin ti, no seriamos ni un enemigo para los demonios de la montaña  
Yin: Tranquilo Yagiri-san, Tenemos a Aki, él es muy bueno en la batalla, tanto como Mizu por lo que no debes preocuparte si somos pocos además él puede rastrear a Souichi… es imposible que nos perdamos con el de nuestro lado, porque el nació en esa montaña y se crio con Mizu cuando eran pequeños  
Kanzaki: Esta bien…  
Sora: Entonces Su vas a buscar a Mizu?...  
Subaru: Así es…  
Aki: Estas seguro? Es un poco peligroso ir solo  
Subaru: Pero no voy solo, voy con mi familiar!  
Yin: Eh? Que es eso?  
Subaru: Bueno es como un mensajero o un ayudante eso creo jeje…  
Kanzaki: Wow, seria genial tener uno de esos, y cómo es?  
Subaru: O claro! Dragarys! *Saca un pequeño trozo de tiza y dibuja un extraño símbolo en la puerta de la casa de Yin, la que de verdad es un ilusión por lo que lo dibuja en una pared cercana, se corta una parte de la mano y lanza su sangre a lo largo del símbolo* Dragarys, sal de lo más profundo del mundo de las sombras y ven a ayudar a tu amo! *haciendo unas posiciones raras con sus manos, el símbolo de la pared comienza a girar y luego a brillar. De el sale un pequeño dragoncito negruzco y de ojos rojos como la sangre*  
Sora: WTF! QUE MONADAAAA! *Abraza al familiar*  
Subaru: Soraa! Ten cuidado, no es tan inofensivo como aparenta… Dragarys, porque no nos muestras tu verdadera apariencia? *El dragoncito asiente con la cabeza y abre sus alas para luego transformarse en un enorme dragón temible*  
Dragarys: A sus órdenes amo *inclinando la cabeza*  
Aki: *interesado* A si que… tu nombre es Dragarys?  
Dragarys: a si es señor y usted es?  
Aki: Yo soy Aki no oyamaneko, por cierto como le haces para hablar sin mover la boca o tener una forma humana? *Admirando a Dragarys*  
Dragarys: Pues, yo no soy una espada demoniaca como Ud. Soy un familiar de la familia Sakakibara  
Yin: Vaya, vaya más integrantes al grupo  
Subaru: Bueno yo creo que mejor se van, parece que Kanzaki- san esta algo impaciente además si no se apuran no alcanzaran el portal *montándose en el lomo de Dragarys*  
Dragarys: *Empieza a mover sus alas para elevarse* Espero que todos vuelvan sanos, les he tomado cariño aunque ni siquiera he estado yo con ustedes, pero a través de los ojos de mi amo los he visto, asique hasta pronto!  
Subaru: Vamos Dragarys , vamos a buscar a Mizu *elevándose* Adiós chicos! *Despidiéndose a lo lejos*  
Kanzaki: Bueno creo que es hora de seguir nuestro camino no creen?  
Aki: Si será mejor que nos apresuremos, el portal se abrirá en pocas horas *se transforma en un lobo*  
Kanzaki: Hey Aki, necesitas ayuda? Si quieres también puedo ayudar un poco con el rastreo  
Aki: Supongo, si quieres puedes cazar  
Kanzaki: Esta bien! *Se transforma en lobo* muy bien ahora si podemos partir!  
Yin: ok *empieza a avanzar* Dejémonos de rodeos ok?  
Todos menos Yin ((jajaj, sí)): Vamos Yin apúrate te estas quedando atrás *A más de 3 metros más lejos de el*  
Yin: Waaa! No me dejen atrás idiotas!

Por parte de Mizu….

Mizuki: *Corriendo hacia el bosque* _**GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **_* Termina de transformarse*  
_**HAHAAHUUHUHUAHAHA! POR FINN! SOY LIBRE OTRA VEZ! **_*Se queda quieto* Eh? Acaso alguien me está siguiendo?! Heeeehhhhhh?! CLARO QUE NOOO ~! AHAHAHAHAHA! * Mueve su cabeza hacia el lado como intentando ver algo* Que diablos es eso?! *Entrecierra sus ojos para ver mejor* Quien rayos es el?! Oh! Pero si se está acercandooo ~! * Salta y aplaude* Veamos que puede hacer ese idiota! *Salta hacia Subaru y Dragarys* Hola idiotas al parecer llevan un rato siguiéndome! *Mira a Subaru* Huuu~ Quien eres tu pequeña? * Levanta el mentón de Subaru*  
Subaru: Queee?! Soy un chico ok, y quien eres tú, que hiciste con Mizu!? *Golpea la mano de Mizu*  
Mizuki: Estas segura?! Eres demasiado tierna como para ser un chico * aprieta los "pechos" de Subaru* Creo que un poco plana, pero para mí está bien!  
Subaru: Pero qué diablos te pasa?! *Se sonroja* Dragarys ve a tierra! *Se quita del lado donde estaba sentado* Te digo que soy un chicao!  
Dragarys: *Aterrizando* Volveré a mi lugar amo *desaparece*  
Mizuki: Ok…?

SILENCIO INCOMODO…

Mizuki: Ehhh? Esta toda roja lindura *Sonrisa maliciosa*  
Subaru: Que soy un chico! *Sonrojado*  
Mizuki: A si? Como puedo comprobar eso, eh? *Se acerca a Subaru sonriendo*  
Subaru: *nervioso* Q-que pasa con esa sonrisa eh? *Aterrado* Aléjate de mí! *Se va corriendo*  
Mizuki: Jee~ *Alcanza a Subaru y lo abraza por detrás* No pienses que te escaparas de mi pequeña *Pasa su lengua por sus labios y toma delicadamente el mentón de Subaru para besarlo*  
Subaru: Hnnn! *Aterrado* Déjame por favor! *Algo lloroso sigue besando a Mizuki*  
Mizuki: *Sigue besando a Subaru mientras baja su mano por el pantalón de Subaru* ((aghfgsdhkjfbvsdifjv))  
Subaru: * deja de besar a Mizu* Que haces?! Déjame!  
Mizuki: Oh vaya, si eras un chico después de todo… bueno… ya que, te tengo acorralado asique no te moverás. Eres demasiado lindo para ser un chico… *se sienta en el suelo con Subaru es sus piernas* *Sigue tocando a Subaru*  
Subaru: Mizu… Por favor... Despierta… *Llorando*  
Mizuki: *le cae una lagrima de Subaru en la mano* Eh? * Libera a Subaru y se aleja de el* Pero que me pasa…? *Mira aterrado sus manos* _**GYAAAAAAAAAAA! **_ *Agarra su cabeza* _**TSUNAAA! LO SIENTO! **_*Rompe en llanto* _**TE HICE LLORAR…! LO-LO SIENTOOOO **_*cae desmayado*

**Buanoo… aquí traigo un nuevo capi bien bonito para que mis fans lo disfruten :o) después me dicen como quedo jeje asjdnfjaskdnfksldanf amo al alter-ego de Mizu**


End file.
